The Perfect Moment
by jolt527
Summary: My first FF8 fic, and my second fic ever! Please R/R!!! I need you to help improve my skills! This takes place during the ballroom scene at the end of FF8, mainly from Rinoa's POV.


* * *

**"The Perfect Moment"** by jolt527

* * *

Rinoa glanced around the ballroom. Everyone was having a great time eating, talking, and of course dancing. As she walked around, she noticed she couldn't find Squall. He was probably off somewhere, alone as usual. That was okay, though. She was bound to bring out more of his emotions, as they would spend time together. 

The battle between the SeeDs and Sorceress Ultimecia had been over for about a week. As the cadets and SeeDs of Balamb Garden finally settled down from everything they'd been through, they planned this party to celebrate their victory. The ballroom held not only SeeDs this time, but everyone from the Garden - they all had earned this victory. 

As Rinoa continued her journey in search of Squall, she passed Irvine and Selphie huddled over a table. 

"Come on Selphie, you sure you know how to use that thing?" Irvine questioned. 

"Of course I do!" Selphie replied as she toyed with the wires. "I've videotaped a whole bunch of things at Trabia Garden!" 

Irvine and Selphie. Irvine had always had a thing for Selphie, though Selphie was a little oblivious to that. Though, little by little, the two were slowly working themselves into each other's hearts. They would make a cute couple someday, Rinoa quietly thought to herself. 

"Stop that Irvine!" Selphie sternly noted as Irvine tried to interfere with her work. "I can do this myself!" The camcorder's red light indicating its recording status turned on. "See! It's working perfectly!" Selphie held the camcorder backwards, smiling into the lens as Irvine walked away with a pout on his face. His pouting face quickly turned into a grin as he noticed Quistis. 

_Someday_ they'll make a cute couple. Rinoa giggled quietly as moved on. She noticed a balcony extending to the outside, and felt a cool breeze from it. As she walked outside she noticed someone already was there. As she quietly walked closer to the mysterious figure, she found it to be Squall, his arms folded over the edge of the balcony. She quietly walked over to a spot a few feet from him and folded her arms the same way as he was doing. 

Squall quickly turned to see who had joined him, and gave a light smile. He never was good at these things, even for what he felt for Rinoa. Why couldn't he just tell her how he truly felt? He hated dealing with his emotions, even though he could now trust others with them. Rinoa should start this off. Squall knew he couldn't· 

"Look at those lovebirds over there!" a familiar voice shouted. Rinoa looked over her shoulder to see Selphie pointing in their direction, with Irvine's cowboy hat on - they must have gotten over their little squabble. As Irvine came around the corner with the camcorder, he suddenly stopped and pulled the camcorder from his eye. 

"Shoot! The battery's dead! Why didn't you charge it a while ago, Selphie?" Irvine accused. 

"Me?" Selphie innocently said as she pointed to herself. "It was you who was supposed to do that!" she retaliated. 

The two walked away, arguing as they went. Squall and Rinoa couldn't help but laugh at the two - so perfect for each other, but not always. As their laughter subsided, the two stared up at the stars. After a few brief seconds, the two saw something that brought back memories - a shooting star. The two looked at each other as Rinoa playfully pointed to the sky, just as she did at the SeeD inauguration party where they first laid eyes on each other. However, Rinoa didn't make the first move this time. 

Squall's emotions just leapt out of him with the given chance. He didn't care how this would go - he just wanted to show his emotions for once. A smile grew on his face, and Rinoa seemed a little surprised at first - Squall wasn't exactly one who smiled often. As she replaced her surprised look with a smile, Squall reached for her hand that pointed to the sky. As Squall drew Rinoa towards him and the two held on to each other, they gazed into each other's eyes - both knowing that this was the perfect moment. The two passionately kissed, the kiss that had never happened because of their uncertainty with each other. They were both sure now, though - they were perfect for one another. As the kiss slowly broke, they firmly held on to each other. 

"I've waited for that for a long time," Squall began. "I never thought it would actually happen." 

"Yeah," Rinoa replied. "I was starting to think that it wouldn't work out, but I was very wrong. Squall?" 

"Yes?" 

"I love you." 

Squall could only stand there. Nobody had ever cared for him like this! What would he say? What would he do? He decided to tell her how he really felt. 

"Rinoa·" Squall started. 

"Yes?" 

"I·I·love you too." 

With the reassurance in each other's hearts, the two began another kiss - both overjoyed that things went so perfectly. 

"Isn't that sweet?" Edea whispered to Cid as they watched the two from the balcony entrance. "Our 'children' are growing up." 

"Yes," Cid replied. "I guess a strong leader like Squall has to have love in his life. He makes me very proud." 

"Me too," Edea added. Cid and Edea left the two to be alone, letting only the stars and moon witness Squall and Rinoa's display of love. 


End file.
